The Butler - New Chapters
by NadinLuciferHawk
Summary: Fed up with his life, Ciel decides to take a few drastic measures. It will be the end of the Phantomhive Household as it was. Rated T as safety measures because of some (minor) cursing.


"AGH! THAT'S IT! SCREW THIS SHIT!"

Several plates were dropped by this outbreak. The American chef, Baldroy stared with large eyes at his colleagues, then back to his master who was now fuming. Mey-Rin and Finnian stood next to each other, hands clasped together and staring in shock. Even Tanaka and Snake showed a rather appalled facial expression.

Only Sebastian remained as stoic as ever, but even he felt rather uncomfortable around his little Lord.

Said little Lord was stalking around the perimeters of the large hall, fists clenched together.

The butler took one step forwards, hands lifted in a soothing gesture. "Now, my Lord, please calm yourself", he said with a smile. "Behaviour like this is not suited for a gentleman."

"Gentleman my ass!" the boy snarled through clenched teeth, making the demon butler shudder a bit at the choice of his words. He stopped his pacing around and eyed the taller man. "This is what? The eighth time this year I've been kidnapped by some people who just wanted to molest me?"

"Ninth", Sebastian corrected truthfully.

"Then nine, for God's sakes!" The boy was back at pacing around. "Damn! It's only May and I have survived more assaults on my person than I could possibly count!"

"But nothing bad happened, right Sir?" Mey-Rin piped up.

Ciel shot her a glare. "Yeah. That's only because you guys saved my ass over and over again."

Flinching at the repeated use of common language.

The boy threw himself into an armchair, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I'm supposed to be the Queen's Watchdog, ain't I?" He snorted in disgust. "And yet I can't even save myself when I get kidnapped or something. All I always do is sitting around and waiting for Sebastian to pop up and get my ass out of that."

"Sir, it is your position that makes you that Watchdog", Tanaka reminded the boy with a calm voice.

"Yeah? Well, I don't want to be small and defenceless anymore. I'm 13 and I look like a girl!" He snorted again. "Hell! Even Lizzy is manlier than me, and she is a _girl_ who likes wearing _pink frills_!"

Nobody said anything to that.

"God damnit!" he spat out, "I even require help dressing myself. I'm not some toddler who needs help with dressing himself!"

"I don't like where this is going, says Emily", Snake whispered to the old House steward.

"I'm going", Ciel snorted.

"Going?" Sebastian asked surprised, "Where to, my lord?"

"Dunno, away I guess", the boy replied. "At any rate, I can't stay around here and be mothered by you guys. Not if I want to make a few changes."

The demon narrowed his eyes. "What are you saying?"

"I'll go. Away", Ciel snorted again, "And I will return once I made up my mind."

He got back to his feet, pacing towards the staircase. "Sebastian, make sure my travelling gear is ready!"

The slam of his door told the house crew that this was his last word.

"The Sir is extra scary today", Finnian whined after a few moments of tense silence.

"I see whether I can talk him out of this nonsense", Sebastian sighed as he moved to go. However, Tanaka held him back. "Mister Michaelis, I think we should wait a while until he cooled off."

The demon butler eyed his old co-worker, then sighed in defeat.

"Alright"

-oOo-

It was before sun-up, somewhere around five in the morning, Ciel guessed.

He stood alone in front of the manor, already ready to get out.

"Going without making preparations, Sir?" a voice asked behind him.

"Sebastian", Ciel sighed, "Should've known I can't get away from you."

The tall butler came from his hideout, eyeing his young Lord curiously.

Ciel had actually managed to throw a travelling gear together. He was shouldering a bag which contained water, food and some money and was wearing a simple white shirt, dark trousers and his hunting boots. They had no heel and were much better when travelling.

As hat he was wearing one of Baldroy's hats.

"I don't think it is a wise choice to go completely unprepared, my Lord", Sebastian voiced his doubts.

"And I think it is a stupid idea staying around here", the boy snapped. He eyed his butler.

"I'll go."

"Then I will come with you."

"No."

"No?"

"No. I can't learn to take care of my own when you are around, Sebastian."

The butler said nothing.

Ciel sighed. "You stay here and take care of those Idiots, understood?"

"Is that an order?"

"It is an order."

The boy took a few steps away, then stopped in his tracks.

"Sebastian?"

"My Lord?"

"Tell Lizzy I'm sorry. Tell her I will return at any rate."

"I will."

"Good. Thank you."

Sebastian said nothing as he watched his little Master walking off into the dusk of the approaching day. He had a very bad feeling down in his stomach.

-oOoOo-

Deep in the Canadian Wilderness.

It was winter, snow piled up several feet around the non-forested areas.

Cold wind was howling through the night, the moon and stars covered by thick grey clouds.

Somewhere around here was supposed to be a road, but the road has already been swallowed by the cold whiteness around here.

The only sign that this was a road was the cabin standing there.

Snow piled up against its walls, merely the door had been cleared.

Warm light filtered through the windows and the sounds of people talking and laughing was heard.

It was a tavern. Filled by trappers, hunters, woodcutters and other people.

The only female being around there was the barwoman. And she couldn't be called a lady at all.

Not with arms that easily rivalled the woodcutter's.

"I gotta good haul this year", one of the men claimed. From the looks of him he was a trapper. "Got good furs."

"Yeah?" another man asked. He was a woodcutter and was missing a leg himself.

"Yeah. I'm gonna sell this stuff to England. Will make a good price and I can finally afford buying that nice little cabin."

"England? Well, doesn't this bring back memories?"

The trapper and the woodcutter turned slightly, eyeing the man sitting in a corner, nursing a massive jug of beer in his hand.

"England? You been there, buddy?"

"Born there", was the answer.

The woodcutter lifted an eyebrow. "No offence, but you don't look like an Englishman."

"Yeah. Always thought they were, you know, more stuck-up in the arse or something. Always drinking this weird swill."

The other man chuckled slightly. "Yeah. I used to be like that too", he admitted, "But frankly, I want to go home again." He grinned slightly. "Got a girl back there." He took a long swig, then put the mug down. "And I got family too. Haven't seen them in years."

The trapper grinned at him. "Well, if you aren't afraid of hard work and bad weather, I could ask the captain whether he will take you with them."

"That would be good."

The woodcutter laughed heartily. "You know, I would've thought you're one of us, buddy."

The other man smiled at him. "I feel like one of you, but I'm Englishman. Besides, I heard the Queen died?"

The barwoman eyed the man. "Died years ago, honey", she said.

"Really? Oh, what a shame."

He got up to leave. "I'll have to take a look at that ship. Thank you for the beer."

He went out.

-oOo-

"All I want to say is that Phantomhive is gone for nearly ten years now. I doubt he is still alive."

Several eyes glared at the pale blonde man sitting in the armchair and holding his wine glass.

"The young Lord isn't dead", Finnian snorted in response, "He is still alive. He will return to us."

The Viscount of Druitt arched an eyebrow. "Really? How do you know he is still alive? Did he write a letter? Was he seen by somebody?"

The house members looked at each other unsure. It was true; the Earl hasn't been seen or heard off ever since he left.

"I know it because he promised to come back", the young Lady said from her perch atop the sofa. Her brother and her parents were with her.

"Lady Elizabeth Midford, what a pleasant surprise to hear your voice!" the Viscount said delighted. The blonde young woman glared daggers at him, but kept silent.

"That's not all too true", her brother Edward chimed in, "In 1903, when I was in India, I saw a young lad who could have been the missing Earl."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT EARLIER?!" Finnian, Mey-Rin and Baldroy shouted.

Edward lifted his hands. "Now, don't jump to conclusions. All I say is that I saw a young lad with blue hair and an eye patch, but in India. I don't know how my cousin was supposed to come to India."

Silence again.

"I would like to take his companies", the Viscount continued, "After all am I the only one capable of handling the Phantomhive Company."

"When Ciel returns, he is not going to be happy about that." Prince Soma said. The Indian Prince leaned back in his chair and eyed the blonde man darkly. "The Indian Trading post will not make business with you, Viscount", he spat darkly.

"My Prince!" Agni interfered, "Don't say such things."

"Ciel is still alive!" Soma growled, "I know it because he is my friend."

"And I asked our sources", Lau added while petting his 'sister' Ranmao on the head, "Apparently he is still alive."

"Sources?" Sebastian asked quietly, "You asked the Undertaker?"

Lau smiled his normal smile, but said nothing.

While the discussion was getting heated, Sebastian heard a knock at the door and went to open it, being the good Butler he was.

A few minutes later he returned to the living room the group was in and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, but it seems we got one last guest."

"Who could that be?" Soma asked surprised, "I mean we are all here."

"Please come in", the Butler said and took a step aside to allow the guest to enter. Tanaka noticed the smirk etched on the younger man's face.

Snake's snakes lifted their heads, staring dumbfounded into the direction of the door.

A man just entered and leaned against the door frame.

He was, to say the least, downright _huge_. Standing at 7 feet, maybe some more and weighing at least 300 pounds. Well-toned muscles were visible beneath his crossed arms. He was wearing an open white shirt and dark pants with heavy, fur-filled boots. A massive fur cloak was draped over his shoulders and an American cowboy hat sat on his head.

"Who is that?" the Viscount asked appalled, "Butler! Why do you allow such brutes to enter this house?"

The newcomer eyed him from beneath his hat's rim.

"Sebastian", he asked after a moment of silence, startling the present crowd, "Why is there vermin in my house?"

"Vermin?!" the Viscount yelled, staring at the man. "Who are you?!"

The man smirked as he shrugged off his fur coat, folding it neatly and handed it over to Sebastian, who took it with care.

Then the man pulled off his hat and held it in front of his massive chest, bowing slightly.

"Where are my manners?" he asked rhetorically as he got back upright again, gazing at the Viscount with his only eye, "I am Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of Phantomhive and legal owner of this house."

Silence.

"CIEEEEEEEEL!"

Finnian, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, Soma and Lizzy all literally jumped at their returned friend. The man merely raised an eyebrow as all five collided with his torso, trying to knock him over but didn't succeed.

Elizabeth fought back sobs as she looked at her fiancée. The missing fur coat allowed a better view on his muscles and the numerous scars across his skin. His eye patch was dark and covered several gashes across his cheek. He had deep cuts on his chest and arms too. His dark blue hair was a bit shaggy, but otherwise fine. His blue eye glowed with amusement. His families' signet ring hung on a band on his neck.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting", Ciel grinned as he shoved the mob of his friends off his self, "But I was kinda busy, you know?"

"...I see that", Soma deadpanned, "I can't even get my arms around your body. What has happened?"

"Grew up, I guess"

The smile disappeared from his face as Ciel glared darkly at the Viscount of Druitt.

He walked forwards, passing the shocked Midfords.

"Mind tellin' me what the hell you're doing here, Aleister?" Phantomhive asked darkly.

"He wanted to take over the company, says Oscar", Snake explained truthfully.

"Take over my company?" Ciel appeared a bit amused. "Interesting. And just why do you think you have the right to do so?"

"You were gone for ten years. A lot of people agree that you have died, Earl Phantomhive", the Viscount explained, albeit pale and very sweaty.

"Is that so?" Ciel leaned down to level his face with the Viscounts'. "Then go home and tell those idiots I'm still alive and around. Next one who messes with my company gets his ass handed to him, am I clear?"

Frances Midford lifted both eyebrows at hearing her future son-in-law talking like a filthy commoner, but Ciel chose to ignore that. Instead he pulled his lips up into a snarl and glared at the Viscount. "Viscount, I think it is time for you to leave."

"I disagree", Aleister said, "I am still a guest of this house."

"And I am the Boss of this Household", Ciel snapped and pulled away, his smirk turning into an unpleasant grin. "Maintenant, foutez le camp de ma propriété, vous maigre petite chienne", he said in French with a dark grin.

Snake heard several of the present people gasp in horror. The Viscount stared at the man in front of him, fighting to catch his breath again.

"Excuse me?!" he finally managed to press out.

"Didn't understand? Then I will say it once again in a language you understand. Get the _Fuck _off my property, you scrawny little _bitch_. Understood?!"

The blonde man stared at the tall man, scrambled to his feet and stormed out, shouting "Wait till the others hear of this!"

Then he was gone. Ciel grinned victoriously and slumped himself into the armchair the other man occupied until a few moments ago.

"Now, Gentlemen, let's talk about business, shall we?"

* * *

**Author's Note**

****This is something our brains puked up. After realising, that Ciel - no matter how much he may tries - is still more girly and helpless than most of the female character (Even Lizzy has more balls than he does!) we thought, what would happen, if Ciel becomes manly?

The result was some sort of angry, violent, filthy pirate.

Eustass Kid.

...

Shit.


End file.
